Bubble
Bubbles are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They appear as skulls clothed in a fire-like aura that hover about and damage Link by running into him. Although regular Bubbles are the most common, it should be noted that there are many other types of Bubbles in the series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Bubbles float randomly around dungeons. They have the appearance of skulls inside bubbles, and are completely invulnerable. In the First Quest, Bubbles flash red and blue; if Link touches one, he takes no damage, but will become jinxed meaning he cannot use his sword for several seconds unless he plays the Whistle. In the Second Quest, Bubbles come in two additional varieties, either red or blue. If Link touches a red Bubble, he is unable to use his sword unless he then touches a blue Bubble; this sometimes necessitates leaving the room and finding a room which contains a Bubble of the correct color. He can also regain the use of his sword if he visits a Fairy Pond, drinks the Water of Life or acquires a Triforce fragment. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Bubbles appear as skulls inside a flickering bubble. They float around rooms in diagonal patterns, bouncing ninety degrees when they hit a corner. When they hit Link, they damage both his health and his magic ability. Some move very slowly, while others move very quickly. Unlike in the original game, Bubbles in this game can be killed, but they must be hit many times and only give Link 50 experience. A second kind of Bubble, called the King Bubble, is much larger and appearing as a skull with horns. When slain, it splits into two regular Bubbles. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Bubble move slowly around the room vertically and horizontally, and are capable of changing direction at will. They cannot be defeated by any weapon, and will temporarily render Link unable to use his sword if he should run into one. Interestingly, the Fool's Ore can in fact be used to defeat Bubbles, but it cannot be put to actual use unless a cheat device is used to regain the Fool's Ore after Link discards it. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The cursed blue flames of the Blue Bubble steal the power away from all of your attacks. Bubbles can be easily blown away by the Deku Leaf. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] Bubbles are skulls with bat-like wings, and often hide among regular skulls as camouflage. When struck, they lose their wings and try to hop away until they regain them. Regular Bubbles do not have any special properties, but follow the same attack pattern as the Ice and Red Bubbles. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Bubbles are found only in the Forest Temple and are covered in the noxious purple gas exclusive to the dungeon. The purple gas will harm Link if he touches it, and must be blown away using the Whirlwind. These types of bubbles are the only type in the game that actually try to avoid Link once they are vulnerable. Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training In the final battle of this game, Link faces off with the Stallord in the Gerudo Desert. The fight takes three stages, during which the monster spews projectiles at Link; during the second and third stages, these projectiles include Bubbles, who fly out and attack. See also * Anti-Fairy * Blue Bubble * Green Bubble * Ice Bubble * King Bubble * Red Bubble * Spark * White Bubble Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies